


Oh great, another Mikaelson!

by Marionette01



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Harry is a Little Shit, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette01/pseuds/Marionette01
Summary: Everything was all fun and games, preparing to retake New Orleans from Marcel and kill a bunch of nature witches. Then Klaus' son from another One Night Stand shows up. He's a tribrid, and blind! Can things get weirder?!





	Oh great, another Mikaelson!

In a small pub in outskirts of London, a figure set on one of the many chair stools at the bar front as the bartender poured the man a glass of whiskey. This man was Niklaus “Klaus” Mikaelson, son of Mikael and Esther. As he sipped the drink, Klaus recalled the time he had nearly broken the blasted curse that was placed on him to block out his werewolf half.   
  
Klaus hated both of his parents. Mikael for the abuse he brought to Klaus and his siblings and chasing them across the world and Esther. Oh the author of everything that made Klaus what his is. She knew her little indiscretion with his biological father, a werewolf, would be found out eventually.    
  
As Klaus continued to think about the past, he heard a chair on his left side being pulled out “Martini please, filthy." The person next to him ordered.   
  
Klaus turned his head to look at the soft female eyes only to find himself lost in the pair of brightest green eyes he had ever come across in his long life.   
  
"It’s a rather rude to stare." the female spoke with a smile.   
  
"My apologies, but I seem to be lost in your eyes" he flirted with a confident smirk. Klaus leaned back to take in the appearance of the woman fully and the hybrid had to admit to himself that she was rather beautiful with her dark red hair, reminiscent of blood, which curled at her shoulders.   
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear.” The woman responded dryly, thanking the bartender for her martini.   
  
"I mean it as a compliment, Luv." Klaus said, his smirk not leaving his face. The hybrid sat down his glass allowing the bartender to pour more whiskey  "So, what has a lovely young lady like yourself out at this hour?"   
  
"My husband and I had a heated argument regarding our future and now I just need space to breathe and a drink. "she replied as she raised the martini to her mouth taking a sip and frowned “Probably something stronger than this.” She sighed.   
  
the woman turned to Klaus with a hand held out “My name is Lilith, Lilith Potter” the woman, Lilith smirked and leaned forward “But my friends call me Lily”   
  
The hybrid smirked in return as he grasped Lilith’s hand “Niklaus Mikaelson, but my friends call me Klaus." Klaus took the woman’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, his smirk widening when Lily’s turned a beautiful shade of pink.   
  
And so the pair talked for hours ordering more drinks until the pub was closing. Klaus, with an equally drunk Lily with Klaus’ arm wrapped around her waist, signaled for a taxi and both got in and went to his hotel.   
  
The next morning, Klaus slowly opened his eyelids, groaning as he did, and turned slowly to the other side of the bed, and was shocked to see the woman from the pub sleeping in his bed. What was her name again? Leah? Lena? Lilith! That was it.

He closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened last night. The memories of the night before erupted like a dam exploding. They had had drunken sex, and all their clothes were scattered on the floor.   
  
"Lily, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up," he shook her shoulder gently to rouse the woman from her slumber.   
  
"Hmm, James? Go ‘way still pissed with ‘ou” Lily smacked Klaus’ hand away, cracking her eyes open. The witch shot up in the bed as reality set in “Klaus?! Oh god it wasn’t a dream?!” Lily shouted, jumping out of bed and gathering her clothes up and ran into the bathroom.   
  
Klaus snorted in amusement as the woman’s red hair was sticking up in all directions.   
  
"This isn't funny, Mikaelson!” Lily snapped  “Oh god we slept together..." she groaned before breaking into hysterics about what she was going to tell James. Klaus told her, that telling the truth was the best way to go and if James truly loved Lily he would forgive her, and throw in apologies somewhere as she came clean to James.   
  
Lily thought about Klaus’ advice a little more, she agreed it was probably the best idea. 

The two said their goodbyes and Lily left Klaus’ hotel room without another word. She did ended up tell James the key points of last night's events.   
  
To Lily’s surprise James didn't care, because she didn't come home last night, James had assumed that she had finally gotten tired of him and his shitty, childish behavior and left him. He didn't care what she did he was just happy she came back. He loved her no matter what.   
  
Nine months later Lily would give birth to a healthy baby boy, and James would love little Harry regardless if he didn’t share James’ blood.


End file.
